Truth or Dare That is the question that bothers me
by Jessie Cullen-Potter 101 x
Summary: Heey, soooo, our favorite Harry Potter people are gathering to play a game of T/D... there will be lemons if only minor... There will be warnings for each time theres lemons. The pairings are... well you'll have to read to find... Are you daring enough to read? Or will you forever be marked as the wimp of Hogwarts! M FOR A RESON! read and review! xxxxxxxxx
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeyyyyyy sooooo, I thought I'd try my hand at a truth or dare story soo here it is! Hope you enjoy it, and its rated that way for a reason! NOT CANNON!**

**Disclaimer : DO NOT OWN unfortunately and however much I may cry over that simple little fact.**

**HPOV= Harry Pov**

**RPOV= Ron Pov**

**HGPOV= Hermione POV**

**DPOV= Draco POV**

**3RDPOV= 3****rd**** person**

* * *

**Wizards Or Muggle?**

It was half way through the school year and as usual, the Golden Trio – also known as Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley – were found in the Gryffindor common room. The three were hunched up together talking in quiet whispers. What they were discussing many did not know and so the three gained some rather odd stares, well odd for them anyways. . .

**HPOV**

Wow. I'm already half way through my last year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Crazy right? It seemed like it was only yesterday that Hagrid barged into the Hut on the Sea and told me I was a wizard, however that's not the case as that happened six and a half years ago.

I'm glad that I came to Hogwarts, because if I hadn't then I wouldn't have met the two most amazing best friends ever. But then again, I don't think that if I didn't come to Hogwarts then I wouldn't be planning the best game of truth or dare to ever be played at Hogwarts, would I? Only a select few people were going to be there, and by a select few, I mean the people who will do the dares without a second thought… And Neville. Well I can't exactly leave him out can I? He would rat us out to McGonagall if we didn't invite him, plus he is one of my friends.

Anyways so, back on topic. . .

"Hermione, are you sure you even want to play? Its going to be a very crude game. Apparently from what Fred and George tell me, there are sexual dares!" Ron said with an excited gleam in his eyes. Mione snorted.

"Of course I'm sure I want to play! I play this kind of things with some of the muggle girls I'm friends with back home. I'm not a complete prude you know!" She said hotly. Ron stared at her, gobsmacked at the reveal, to be honest I couldn't blame him, but I had seen her at one of these parties and she took dares so seriously, it was mental.

"Whoa there kitten, Ron was only pointing out the fact that you could possibly have a sexual dare that has something to do with our favourite slytherin." I stated, defending Ron who looked outraged to think about Hermione and _Him _ in that way, even if it was for a dare. Hermione just grinned.

"Exactly! One word boys, BLACKMAIL! If he gets dared to do something to me in a sexual manner then I would have that to hold against him for the rest of eternity. Honestly, you'd think that I wanted him to do something sexual to me, pfft!" Hermione said getting all stutter towards the end making Ron and I turn to each other only to raise a single eyebrow towards her. She looked at us. "What?" She asked with all the innocence in the world. This just made our eyebrows rise into our hairline. I could faintly see a small bead of sweat forming on her forehead and I immediately knew that she was about to break. "Oh, alright FINE! I like him okay, happy now?" She huffed and we both grinned. "Who told you?" She pouted. I sighed.

"Ginny." Ron said grinning smugly. "She told us the week you were due to arrive last summer." He continued before stopping to realise he had spoken too much.

"So you knew all this time? You knew all this time that I liked him yet you _still _ called him names right in front of me?!" She shouted, nearly gaining the attention of the whole room, however she did not. Colin and Dennis Creevey were sat in a corner writing their letters to their mum. Hermione blushed such a bright red, you could mistake her for a tomato and it would be understandable. "Heads common room, five minutes." She seethed before storming out of the room. Once she was gone, I noticed a certain little red head trying to sneak away.

"Oh, Ginny!" I called over to her before pulling her into my lap. "You up for tomorrow's game?" I asked her. She grinned, nodded, pecked my cheek and bounced on up to her room. I sat there shocked before feeling my cheek. I could feel myself smiling like an absolute idiot. Ron was just pissing himself laughing. I scowled and threw a cushion at him. "Come on, twat. We gotta get to the Heads dorm before Mione blows a cap." I mumbled to Ron who was still chuckling slightly.

We both stood and left the common room.

"So, are you really alright bout ion liking Draco?" I asked Ron as we walked down the stairs towards where we knew Hermione's dorm, that she happened to share with Draco, would be. Ron sighed.

"You know, I thought I'd be a lot more upset and angry about it, but I'm really not. I think they'd suite each other. They are both smart, witty and just perfect for each other. Besides, I've got my eyes on a few ladies that we are inviting to tomorrow nights game." He replied grinning at me. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, there are going be some good looking ladies there tomorrow." I sighed wistfully. I heard him scoff and turned to him, "What?" I asked.

"You mean Ginny." He stated with all the obviousness in the world. I looked at him shocked. "Don't be too surprised mate, it's all you've done since you came over during the summer! All I see you doing anymore is staring at my little sister, and while I love you mate, I love my sister as do my other much OLDER brothers. So basically, hurt her, and we hurt you, best friend or not!" Ron said punching my shoulder lightly. I chuckled and nodded to him.

I was very aware of the many older _male _siblings Ginny has and I wasn't planning on getting on their bad side anytime soon, just no. It ain't gonna happen!

We soon reached Mione's room and knocked on the door/portrait. The door opened and a pale faced Malfoy popped his head out, sighed then went straight back in.

"HERMIONE!" He yelled.

**HGPOV**

I was just upstairs, in my bedroom getting ready for bed when I heard a knock on the portrait. Draco being the gentleman opened the portrait to see who it was. I also happened to be upstairs. I then heard a yell, it was Draco.

"HERMIONE!" He yelled making me jump.

"WHAT?!" I called back down, blushing at the thought of unspeakables till tomorrow night, running through my head.

"ITS FOR YOU!" He called back up. I blushed, _why else would he have called me after a knock at the portrait?_

"COMING!" I called down to him, checking myself in my mirror, I made my way down the stairs and over to the portrait where Draco was leaning casually against the frame. "You know, with all that leaning you do, it'll ware down the frame." I said smirking at him.

"You know, with all that reading you do, I'm surprised you a social life, no matter how small it is." He smirked back to which I scowled at.

"Oh, I've got a social life, Drakie-poo. One that doesn't include silly little girls hanging all over me." I replied cockily. He just raised an eyebrow.

"Poor, Hermione. That was poor." He said before going up to his room. I sighed wistfully as I watched him leave. I heard snickering and turned towards Harry and Ron who were smirking at me before I whacked them upside the head. They stopped almost instantly.

"Right, so I have all of the invites ready to be magically sent off. Now all I need to do is actually send them off, and then choose whether we do Wizards Truth or Dare, or muggle Truth or Dare." I said looking at my list of to-do's. The boys looked at me thoughtfully.

"I think we should do Wizards 'cause then if you don't do a dare then everyone will know about it and can ridicule you for ever and eternity… or until the dare is complete." Ron smiled sheepishly. Harry nodded along with him. I thought about it.

"Well, as long as you guys don't make me look like an idiot who hangs around with guys who are too much of wimps to do their dares, then… sure, Wizards it is." I said with a smile on my face.

"So, does that mean that you'll actually do all of the dares you get?" Ron asked dumbly. I sighed, _why do they always have to assume I'm a fucking prude?!_

"Ron, why the fuck do you always assume I'm such a prude?! Tell him Harry!" I pouted and Harry looked at Ron and said.

"Dude, she's really going to do every dare given to her. Seriously, I don't know what she takes but when this game is being played, this new Hermione comes out. It's scary in a good kinda way. With this game, you piss her off, you'd better watch yourself. She's confident, I mean seriously, she had to give me a lap dance before!" Harry exclaimed. I shushed him as I didn't want Draco to hear… Mmmm Draco, the things I would do to him… Watch it Hermione! I shook my head to clear it of _certain _thoughts only to be looking at a gaping fish. Nope, sorry that was Ronald.

"Really 'Mione?!" He asked. I nodded, not blushing at all. However, a small smile appeared on my face when I heard the drawl of Draco's luring voice.

"Granger? Giving a lap dance? I would've loved to have seen that." He smirked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. He snorted. "Maybe you will see it… someday." I said, mysteriously with a small giggle. He looked at me as if to say, are you serious? I sighed.

"Right boys, I'll see you tomorrow night. Remember it starts at 10pm sharp, be there!" I stated looking back at my best friends. They nodded before scarpering out of the room. I smiled and walked up to my room leaving Draco staring at my arse as I walked. "Enjoy the view while it lasts Draco!" I called back to him. I giggled as I heard him stumbling around the common room.

I entered my bedroom and saw the seventeen envelopes sitting on my bed in a perfectly neat pile. I had charmed them to appear on the person's pillow before they go to bed, or if they are already in bed, then to be lying on their bedside table for when they wake up. I grinned at myself as I sent the first one off.

How would I know if they were coming, you ask? It's simple. I get them to sign to say if they are coming or not and when they sign it will automatically appear on a slip of parchment that I will be carrying around with me tomorrow during lessons. I smiled as I sent the last one off. I then settled myself down for a nice relaxing sleep, not noticing that the parchment already read three names on it.

* * *

**[A/N: Sooooo, how was it?! Was it alright for a first chapter? Please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeey, second chapter now! Wooooooo hehehe….**

**Yeah I terrify myself too :P**

**Disclaimer: GO TO FIRST CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Replies**

_**Previously**_

_I grinned at myself as I sent the first one off. _

_How would I know if they were coming, you ask? It's simple. I get them to sign to say if they are coming or not and when they sign it will automatically appear on a slip of parchment that I will be carrying around with me tomorrow during lessons. I smiled as I sent the last one off. I then settled myself down for a nice relaxing sleep, not noticing that the parchment already read three names on it._

_**Now…**_

* * *

**DPOV**

I like Hermione. There I said it. I think it clicked when I heard her admit to giving Potter a LAP DANCE! What the hell, right?! But yeah, something just clicked. I drug myself up to my room after making a fool out of myself while staring at Hermione's ass as she walked up the stairs to her room. I heard her giggle and nearly hit myself for being such an idiot. I sighed and made my way up to my room.

Once I was in my room, I went to have a shower in my bathroom. I spent a good twenty minutes in there, making sure my hair was all washed. After I was done, I got out, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist, before heading back out into my bedroom. I noticed something on my pillow and I got curious, _that wasn't there before. Maybe it's just Pansy with another declaration of love,_ I snorted to myself. I picked it up but didn't recognise the handwriting. I creased my brow before turning it over and ripping the wax seal on the back. I sat on my bed a read the letter;

_Dear Draco Malfoy,_

_I am writing to invite you to a one night only opportunity to play a game of Truth Or Dare. Now, this is not just any game, it's wizards Truth or Dare and I can assure you that all dares and truths shall be taken or else the participant will have to suffer the consequences and if you have played this game before, then you are aware of these… consequences. You are one of the lucky 20 students to be invited to this event. If you wish to participate, please sign your name at the bottom of the sheet in black ink. _

_Should you choose to attend, arrive at the Room Of Requirements on the seventh floor at 10pm sharp tomorrow evening. The door shall be closed at 10:15pm on the dot, so don't be late. Refreshments are being supplied by my co-workers._

_You should be warned that some of these dares can get sexual and some of these truths can get quite personal, it is your decision to make._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_GamePlayer_

_P.S: If you choose to participate, you will be automatically bound to the game, meaning you are allowed to tell no-one except other players, doing so will jeopardise your chance or remembering this letter. Wear something nice. Thank you._

I re-read the letter three times before thinking, _What the hell, _and signing the damn contract. I grinned as I thought about if Hermione had been invited. That night I slept with a happy smile on my face.

* * *

**3RDPOV**

Elsewhere in the castle two more of the same event was happening. One happened to be in the Slytherin seventh year boys dormitories by a boy named, Blaise Zabini. Another happened in the Gryffindor seventh year boy's dormitories to Seamus Finnegan, who had walked up from the common room late after studying for a DADA written exam for next week. Both had grinned at the possibilities and signed the contract. The others would have to wait until morning.

* * *

The next day Hermione woke up and looked at the sheet of parchment she had on her bedside table and sat up in shock when she read the first name on the top of the list.

Draco Malfoy…

_Draco Malfoy…_

_DRACO MALFOY…_

_**DRACO FREAKING MALFOY!**_

_Wow, I just read his name four times in a row… something's the matter with me._ That morning as more and more students found a white envelope on their bedside table, more and more names were added to the list. The only names she needed now were Neville, Luna and Cho.

Hermione grew more and more anxious every time she looked at the parchment to see that she still didn't have the last three names on the list. However, her anxiousness was not needed as, just as she was about to approach one of the three, she glanced back down at the parchment to see that all three had successfully signed their names in time. This she was happy about. It meant that she wouldn't have to go chasing people up.

**HGPOV**

I had just gotten the last name on the list which I was very happy about. Why do Ravenclaws always have to over think things?! I mean seriously Cho?! Was signing a sheet of paper too hard for you?! Merlin! I huffed as I walked down the length of the Gryffindor table at lunch and sat down across from Harry and Ron. They both stopped their quidditch talk as soon as they heard my huff.

"You alright Mione?" Ron asked caringly. I smiled at him and nodded. Harry then looked at me.

"Everything good for tonight?" Harry asked and once again I nodded, but also decided to elaborate my stressed-ness.

"Everything is already for tonight. Although, Cho bloody took her time signing the god damn contract. I went up to the ROR at break and she hadn't signed it by the time I finished setting everything up, which was just before potions! I almost had to track her down with a quill myself." I let out a huff and the boys looked at me soothingly.

"So, what refreshments are on offer tonight?" Ron asked. I rolled my eyes at him, _it's always you that has to ask._

"Well, I have a few cases of butterbeer, some props, popcorn, coke, Harribos, that sort of thing. Liquorice wands, ice mice, just an assortment from Honeydukes shop both Muggle and Wizard, kinda fits don't you think?" I asked with a smile on my face. The boys grinned and nodded. I smiled at them and continued on eating my dinner.

The boys and I soon left and made our way straight to the ROR to finish last minute decorations and props. I did a tempus spell which told me that it was coming up to 10pm and so all I needed to do now was set up the holographic screen and the beanbags that were dotted around the room into one large circle. Soon enough it was 10pm and the guests would be arriving.

A knock sounded at the door and Harry went to open it to reveal, the Gryffindors. Around five minutes later there was a second knock and I went to answer the door to the Slytherins. Draco's eyes bugged out of his head when he saw me.

"Granger?! What are you doing here?" He asked. I smiled at him.

"Well, Draco, it's called playing a game. Now are you going to come in, or are you going to come in. You don't really have a choice." I said with an innocent smile. He mumbled something on his way past me, and the other Slytherins just took a seat where ever they wanted to, the areas weren't restricted by house. I closed the door once more and Draco's head whipped around to see me bending down to grab a butterbeer.

"Granger, when did you wear dresses like that?" Blaise asked smirking at the way Draco was looking at me.

"Why is that a compliment, Zabini?" I asked, testing the waters as I took a long sip of butterbeer.

"Possibly." He replied, winking in my direction. I smiled at him.

"Well, I've always worn them. Just not in school, 'cause I never really got invited to parties because everyone thinks of me as such a prude." I said nonchalantly. He raised an eyebrow. I raised an eyebrow towards Draco and asked him, "Draco, did you know that its rude to stare at a lady?" He shook himself out of his daze and grumbled something incomprehensible. I giggled and shook my head.

As the door knocked again, more and more people arrived and then 10:15pm came around and the door was sealed shut. Luckily enough, everyone had arrived on time. The boys were looking very smart, especially Draco, mmmmm, Dra – STOP! The girls looked really pretty too. They were either in party dresses, skinnies and a nice top or shorts/skirt and a nice tee. I smiled at everyone.

"Hi, welcome. We are here to play Truth Or Dare, nothing less. As I said in the letters, this game isn't for wimps or prudes. You –" I got cut off by Pansy.

"If the game isn't for prudes then why the hell are you here?" She asked in her nasil voice. I raised an eyebrow.

"Harry?" I asked and he nodded, launching into the explanation of how I wasn't a prude and ever have been, he explained the whole lap dance thing. "Thanks Harry, can I continue now?" I asked and Pansy nodded. "As I was saying, you have been bound to never tell anyone of the goingons in this room. A break of that bond will mark you with a red dot on the upside of your hands. Anybody who has ever played this game knows the colours of the spots and what they mean. Red=tattler Blue=truth skipper, Black=Dare passer. If you end up with these spots on your hands, you have 24hours to make it right however this is only applicable to Blue and Black spots. Lets begin shall we?" I asked and at everyone nod, I clicked for the holograms to appear and I slotted the sheet of parchment, with the list of names on it, into the little hole at the top of the hologram projector. I pressed the button and 3… 2… 1…Begin.

* * *

**[A/N: Heeeyyyy, sooooooo second chapter in one day! Wooooo! DARES START NEXT CHAPTER! So what does everyone think? Please review…**

**Go on**

**click it**

**It right there!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyyyy, sooo I started this story yesterday and we left off when they were about to play the game… so in this chapter there will be several POVs and also I would like to dedicate this chapter to my very first reviwer for this story…**

**Amortentia-Malfoy**

**So yeah, everyone please enjoy the chapter! And review! PLEASE!**

**DISCLAIMER: go to first chapter…**

* * *

**Round 1 Begins**

**RPOV**

So, we were all just sat around, in a circle, on some pretty funky-looking bag beans, I think Mione called them… I'll have to ask her about that.

Anyways, so, we were all sat around in a circle waiting for this game to start. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Draco Malfoy very clearly and he wasn't looking at anything other than Hermione. Hmmm, does he like her? He is way too obvious about it, I mean seriously stop staring!

So I looked over to Mione and I saw her counting down in her head, however I was startled out of my musings when a hologram man and women came out of the little box thing that Hermione had inserted a piece of parchment into.

"_Hello! And welcome to Truth Or Dare. And may the dares be EVER in your favour!" _**(A/N: Sorry lol, couldn't resist putting a Hunger Games reference in there :P) ** The man said in a cocky arrogant voice. The girls seemed to like him, and he was pretty handsome. He stood tall at around 6ft with scruffy blonde hair that said, '_I've just been shagged_'. He also had bright blue eyes that made the girls sigh and we boys snort in disgust.

However stood next to the man was a beautiful woman with golden blonde hair that cascaded down her back in an almost sensual way. She was sporting a glitzy red floor length dress that had a slit up the left thigh and a really low neck line that went right in between the valley of her breasts down to just above her belly-button. She looked like a goddess. When she spoke, it drove many of the guys to take up the same stances as the girls. Also known as staring dreamily at the figure with a little bit of drool slipping from their lips. However, there were two of us that didn't fall under the figures charms any guesses who? Yup, harry and Draco. I wonder why… Not! It's obvious that those two want a piece of Mione and Gin. I'm not blind you know.

"_This is a game of trust and daringness. These dares will be of a higher rating than you are used to. We have a list of names and we wish to acknowledge those who showed up for tonight's little game. So boys, if I call your name, state that you are here." _The woman purred making the boys groan in want_. "Seamus Finnegan?" _She asked innocently. We all heard Seamus groan and state that he was there. I also thought I saw him wink at the hologram… It's an image…Granted a freaking sexy image, but still an image nonetheless. She grinned at him and he sighed. "_Dean Thomas?"_ She asked scowering the room. Dean grinned at the way his name came from her lips and sat up a little straighter.

"I'm here." He grinned at her to which she just smiled.

"_Vincent Crabbe?" _She asked. Crabbe just grunted and she acknowledged him with a nod. "_Gregory Goyle?" _Goyle sat up, stated he was here and then proceeded to puff out his chest. It made her giggle. "_Justin Finch-Fletchl__e__y?" _Justin nearly fell out of his seat when she purred his name. She took that as a statement of presence. "_Harry Potter?" _She asked with a hint of seductiveness. Harry didn't seem to notice, Ginny, however, did and she went a little red in the face. Harry quickly stated that he was there and went back to staring at Ginny whenever he thought someone wasn't watching him. "_Blaise Zabini?" _Zabini struck a pose a grinned before clearly stating that he was here, and many other crude comments… "_Neville Longbottom?"_ Neville stuttered a reply to the gorgeous hologram before turning a lovely beetroot colour. She grinned at him and his shy/awkwardness. "_Draco Malfoy?" _She asked and Draco smirked and stated that he was present. "_Looking good, Draco." _ She whispered seductively. This made Malfoy smirk his ass off, and Hermione to turn red. "_Ronald Weasley? Now why does that name sound so familiar?" _She asked while trying to think of something.

"Well, this is my brother's game so that is probably where you have heard the last name before. Oh and I'm here." I smiled happily as a look of admiration came to her face.

"_You know, I really admire your brothers. They played this game to the extreme, and it classes as extreme when the only other player is your brother and twin at that! Although they put on a very good show, what did you think Carl?" _The woman asked and many of the boys wondered what the hell the twins were doing playing this game with only themselves. I wondered too, but I know my brothers so I probably don't want to think too much into things…

"_Oh, yeah that was a good game! Are you done with your list Carmen?" _The dude, Carl, asked. Ahh, so the pretty face HAD a name?! And Carmen? Seems to suite her enough. _Carmen _nodded and Carl started on his list. "_Would there be a miss Pavarti and Padma Patil, present?" _He asked and the two nodded with silly smiles on their faces while playing with their hair. Carl sent them a grin. "_Alrighty then, is there a Ginny Weasley here?" _ He asked only to receive a short yes from my little sister. "_How about a Miss Cho Chang?" _He asked and Cho just looked up at him and smirked announcing that she was here. Whoa! Where did that come from? She changed drastically since she arrived. Carl winked at her and she and Lavender started giggling. "_Now is Luna Lovegood here?" _He asked and Luna squeaked and smiled dreamily at him. Unfortunately, he didn't know that this was what Luna looked like 24/7 so he smirked and said, "_Take a picture sweetie, it'll last longer." _And then he smiled at her! Worst thing is, she actually took a picture with her wand. Oh dear… "_Next on my list would be a Lavender Brown?" _He asked and Lavender got some confidence and stood up.

"I'm Lavender. And I will do any dares set up for me, so give me all you got, Carl." She said with a kinky smirk, that is a very sexy smirk. Yes, quite sexy indeed. I looked over to Lavender and caught her attention.

"You do know that he's just a hologram right Lav?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She looked at me.

"Yes I do know that Ron, but I'm a natural flirt." She said with a sexy wink in my general direction. I grinned.

"Fancy 'flirting' with me sometime?" I asked getting cocky. She grinned.

"Let's see what this game brings and I'll think about it." She blushed a little before turning back towards Carl and Carmen. Harry turned towards me and hi-5'd me while I just sat there grinning like a mad man.

"_Back on topic now? Good. So, I have __four names left on the list. So is Daphne Greengrass present?" _He asked only to receive a bored yes from the girl in question. "_Alrighty then, hows about Pansy Parkinson?" _He asked to get the same reaction as Luna, but for Parkinson, a drool bucket was needed. He nodded and looked back down at the list. "_Ahh, here's a name I remember, Hermione Granger?" _He asked. The fact that a _hologram_ knew Mione from previous games told the group all they needed to know as we all turned towards her with raised eyebrows. Malfoy looked like he was jealous of something. Hermione smiled at Carl and he grinned back. "_It's nice to have a real player back again. That last game with you and the Weasley twins was something else." _Carl said. My eyes got wide.

"WHAT?!" Roared three voices. One of them was Ginny, the other Draco and the last was, well, me.

"Oh come on guys! It was when I was upset about that guy that cheated on me over the summer, they thought a game would cheer me up so I agreed. Any of you ever kill them and I will kill you myself. Besides, it's not like I'm a virgin or anything." Hermione said in a clear voice that said 'no arguments'. Draco was still gawping at her.

"Wait?! So you've had sex?!" He asked her sounding like a naïve ten year old.

"Well, when a guy cheats on you the first time, you get revenge by sleeping with someone else, then when the same guy cheats on you a second time, you get revenge by playing a sexual game of truth or dare with your best friend's brothers who happen to be twins…" She left off there and this left us all with eyebrows raised. "Oh come on! I'm not a FUCKING PRUDE! Get over it! Bet you all thought I'd be a 'wait-till-marriage' girl right? Well what if I died before I got married huh? Then I would have died without knowing the absolute epicness of sex!" She said in a huff and we all had to agree with her. Well, except Neville and Luna, they just kinda fidgeted nervously. *coughsexualtensioncough*

"_Can I get back to my roll call now?"_ Carl asked getting annoyed with the interruptions. We all nodded. "_Alright, is Millicent Bulstrode here?" _Carl asked and nodded when Millicent raised her hand. "_Right that's it. Now onto the dares… You all ready for a night of pain and pleasure?"_ He asked and Carmen's eyes gleamed. We all nodded and soon it was time to start. "_Daphne, your dare is to get two ice cubes and find a dirty way to melt them with Ron."_ Draco muttered a tame, but the room gave us what was needed and so I stood up with Daphne, who held the two ice cubes.

"Shirt off." She stated, sounding bored. I instantly whipped my shirt off. She grinned at me before she started rubbing her hands – still holding the ice cubes – all over my chest. I shivered, although I'm not sure if it was from the ice or from the fact that a girl known for her massages, was basically giving me a really cold chest massage. Once the ice had melted after two minutes, there was a drop of water sliding its way down my chest making me shiver. Daphne grinned and she bent forward, flicked her tongue out and swiped the droplet from my chest with one long stroke of her tongue. I felt something stir downstairs and blushed a little. Daphne smirked and winked at me before sitting back in her space. I grinned as I sat back down accepting the Hi-5 aimed at me from Seamus. I sighed to myself thinking, this was going to be a good game.

* * *

**[A/N: What do you think? I know I said that the dares would start on this chapter and they kinda did, but it is like 11:10pm and I need sleep sooo please review! ****  
¦****  
¦****  
¦****  
¦****  
type ****  
¦****  
¦****  
¦****  
something****  
¦****  
¦****  
¦****  
¦****  
in this box****  
¦****  
(^.^)****  
…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyyyyyy everyone! I know its been a while so here I am at 12:14am typing up a chapter for you all! How nice am I?!**

**Disclaimer: u know the whole its not mine yaddah yaddah yaddah**

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – ROUND 1**

**HGPOV**

Okay, so the very first dare was as tame as tonight was gonna be in terms of dares. I just wish I would get a turn and soon. As I look around the room, I see that Draco keeps staring at me. He was smirking his sexy smirk and so I smiled coyly back at him and gave him a little wink before turning my attention back to Carl.

"_Alright, that could've been done better but let's move on_." He said while Daphne looked affronted. "_Alright, now then Pansy, your dare is to trade shirts with the person sat opposite you, male or female." _Carl said with a smile. Pansy looked to see who was opposite her and saw that it was Ginny. She gave a small shrug, as did Ginny, and both started to ease their shirts over their heads.

"Woah! STOP! I do NOT wanna see this!" Ron yelled. This caused everyone to roll their eyes at him.

"Then turn around you dolt!" Ginny said disgruntled. I looked towards Harry and saw that his gaze was fixated on Ginny as she stripped her top. A lot of the guy were torn between looking at Ginny and at Pansy. Both were extremely toned girls and both had very nice bodies. It was only natural for almost every guy in the room to stare at them. This however made the two very confident and they both let out giggles at the attention. This made me smile.

**3RDPERSON**

Soon enough, both had shirts on and it was time for the next dare.

"_Lavender, your dare is to open-mouth kiss Justin anywhere you want below the neck line." _ Carmen said smiling while Justin looked like he was about to faint. Can't blame him really, he and Lavender never did get on too well. Lavender sighed but crawled over to Justin and tore his shirt off. Justin squeaked in shock at the sudden chill that met his upper half. Lavender then proceeded to trail open-mouthed kisses down Justin's toned torso, and slipped over his right nipple, flicking it with her tongue before kissing him once more on his chest. She grinned when Justin let out a small gasp as she flicked his nipple. You could tell that Justin was restraining himself from holding her head there. It was quite funny to see actually. She moved back to her place grinning her head off, while Justin sat there looking stunned before quickly throwing his shirt back on. He blushed as some of the boys patted him on the back.

"_Well, that was fun. Next, hmmmm, who shall it be? You know, I think Lavender needs a bit of repayment for that little display, so Justin your dare is to kiss, lick and suck on Lavender's neck. Whether you leave a mark is up to her." _Carl grinned at Justin's look of shock. Lavender blushed as Justin made his way over to her. He looked into her eyes before planting his lips on hers.

"You know the dare said her neck not her mouth, Justin." Cho giggled while Justin stuck his middle finger up. This made the group laugh. They quieted down however, when he trailed kisses down her neck and began to suck lightly on her pulse point. Lavender held in a moan, she didn't realise that it would feel so nice coming from Justin. Soon enough, Justin pulled away, grinning in satisfaction as the smallest bruise was starting to form on Lavender's neck. He blushed as he made his way back to his seat. Ron wasn't looking to happy, while the Slytherins were looking very bored.

"_Now, Ron your dare is to get a tin of squirty cream, squirt a fair amount onto Millicent's stomach and proceed to lick it off." _Carmen said, grinning evilly at Ron's look of utter disdain at his dare.

"Do I have to?!" He whined as he looked over at Millicent and shivered in disgust. She wasn't exactly the best looking girl around here, or the fittest. In fact she was quite manly in some aspects.

"Yes Weasley, you do. Now hurry up, some of us want to have a go at a dare!" Draco said in an exasperated tone which made Hermione sigh. Thankfully nobody heard her. Ron sent Draco a glare worthy of Lucius Malfoy himself before asking the room for a tin of Squirty Cream, hoping that the room wouldn't be able to provide food. How wrong he had been.

Millicent proceeded to lay on her back and roll up her shirt, much to the disgust of many participants.

"Well get on with it then!" She said a little too excited. Ron scowled at this but proceeded to do the dare. All of the boys in the room were sniggering at Ron as he began to lick the cream off of Millicent's stomach. He was grimacing while doing it, but it was hilarious for the rest of the group to see. After he had finished he looked very pale. Millicent seemed too happy about the whole ordeal and was constantly letting out noises of approval. This just intensified the groups laughter. Lavender felt really sorry for him but was trying to stifle her own laughter. She failed.

He started to crawl back to his place, asking the room for a bucket, but Millicent had other ideas as she grabbed his foot and drug him back to her. He screamed as Millicent placed her lips firmly on Ron's before pulling back. Everyone winced at that, even the Slytherins looked sorry for Ron.

"You can eat off of me anytime." Millicent winked before crawling back to her place in what she thought was a sexy sultry manner. It just made everyone want to puke. Ron almost ran back to his place next to Harry, where a bucket was waiting for him. He promptly spewed his guts up while Harry patted him on his back. After five minutes and everyone was feeling better again, Ron had washed his mouth out with human-friendly acid, the game was back on.

"_Right, that was… interesting. Are you sure you want Millicent here for this game, Hermione? The dares are going to get much worse, that one was supposed to be mild!" _Carl said looking towards Hermione with concern. Hermione thought this too, as did the rest of the group.

"Would you be able to erase her mind of this game?" Hermione asked.

"_Millicent, your dare is to go to the kitchens and get some chocolate." _Carmen said, and as soon as Millicent was out of the room with the door closed Carmen spoke again, _"Now retract her name from the list and her memory will be swiped, as will everyone else's here. Don't worry it'll just be the memories of her being here."_ Carmen assured them all. They all breathed a sigh of relief as Hermione retracted Millicent's name from the list. Five seconds later, the game was back on and nobody had any recollection of Millicent ever being there.

"_Now Luna, your dare is to allow Seamus to spank you ten times. Above or below panties, I don't think anyone cares." _Carmen said with a grin. Luna blushed but Seamus was all too happy to comply. He patted his knee with a cheeky grin and Luna suddenly got a confidence streak. She crawled over to Seamus, in her cute little pink mini skirt, giving everyone behind her a good view, before settling her body across Seamus' lap.

"Above or below panty line darling?" Seamus ask with a cocky smirk, all of the guys and some of the girls were interested in her answer.

"Do whichever will give me the most pain. Oh and Seamus? Don't hold back!" Luna said with a seductive tone to her airy voice. Everyone was shocked into silence. Seamus smirked and moved one side of her panties over to the centre of her arse, leaving one arse cheek completely clear of panty. He decided to go gentle as he didn't want to hurt her, and so he gave her a light tap. "Come on Seamus, I know you can go harder than that. I want my arse redder than Ginny's hair, so get to it!" Luna giggled as she realised she has once again shocked everyone into silence. It wasn't too long before a loud crack was heard as Seamus' hand made powerful contact with her arse. "Ooo!" She squeaked in surprise as she felt her butt begin to warm. This happened another nine times and soon her entire left arse cheek was completely red. Luna didn't cry once, unless it was in pleasure. She stood up before walking back to her place and sitting on an ice pillow she had just asked from the room.

"Wow, never knew you were one with a kinky streak Lovegood." Pansy smiled, impressed with the girl. The other girls in the room agreed with Pansy and Luna gave a small giggle.

"Well, I've been reading a book lately and its got all kink in it and stuff, and the girl gets spanked a lot. She doesn't seem to enjoy it but I don't find anything wrong with it. But you do get a bit of a sore bum after, that's why I asked for an ice pillow." Luna said smiling.

"Luna, you and I are going to be great friends." Seamus grinned at her and she smiled and blushed back.

"_Luna, I hope your bum feels better soon. Draco, your dare is to remove your shirt for the remainder of the round." _Carmen said with a grin. _"Yup, this is the one the girls have been waiting for." _She grinned.

Draco gave a grin and looked hesitantly towards Hermione, who was blushing slightly. Draco proceeded to remove his shirt, letting the group see his gorgeous toned physique. He smirked as all of the girls stared unabashedly at him, on girl in particular, was looking at his chest with a hungry look in her eyes. "Enjoying the view there Granger?" he asked with a smirk. Hermione just gave him a saucy wink which left him with a raised eyebrow. To gain her attention once more, he threw his shirt at her. It hit her in the face and she sent a small glare towards him.

"Hey, why does she get your shirt and not us?!" The other girls pouted.

"Because he has been fawning all over Mione for the last who knows how long, and is completely and irrevocably in love with her!" Blaise said in a dramatic voice which made everyone laugh. Draco gave his friend a thankful smile before sending a wink in Hermione's direction. Hermione blushed and threw his shirt back at him, making him chuckle.

"_Next up, Gregory, your dare is to choose anyone from this group and make out with them for a minute."_ Carl said towards Greg. He looked around the room and saw people shrinking away, all except one.

"Pavarti." He said looking directly at her. The girl in question looked up at the sound of her name, her eyes alight with something akin to glee. They both came to the centre of the circle and got on their knees. They looked at each other before Greg took Pavarti's face and planted his lips firmly on hers. She reacted immediately by kissing him back and twining her fingers in his hair. It was quite cute actually. Greg had matured a lot and wasn't fat anymore, it was all muscle, but nobody believe that until they saw it which wasn't exactly every day. A minute had passed and they both broke apart, breathing heavily before giving each other one last peck and going back to their seats.

"So how was it?" Padma asked her sister. Pavarti blushed.

"It was incredible. He has really soft lips!" She gushed about how perfect it was, until Carmen's voice broke through.

"_Firstly, that was so cute! Secondly, Padma, your up! Your dare is to unzip the jeans of Ginny with only your teeth, while she does the same to you."_ She grinned evilly. Padma had wide eyes, as did Ginny. They were the only girls to wear jeans tonight and were now regretting it.

"Woo! Girl on girl!" Blaise yelled grinning ear to ear. This caused both girls to blush once more.

"Do you wanna go on top or bottom Padma? It is your dare." Ginny said looking at the Ravenclaw. Padma smiled at her.

"Umm, I think I'll go on top this time Gin." She said with a wink which shocked the group. Ginny just smirked at her and laid on the floor. Padma was soon on top of her, with her head down by Ginny's crotch and with her crotch in Ginny's face.

"You know what'd be awesome? If they were naked." Vince said to Dean who grinned but shook his head. The girls then continued on with their dare and as soon as it was over they jumped up and sat back down.

"We should do that again some time." Ginny said with a wink. Padma giggled and nodded. They looked around and saw that a lot of the guys were looking uncomfortable, trying to hide their joy at seeing that particular dare. Some of the girls were looking uncomfortable too, but in a good way. Hermione was biting her lip, as were Luna and Lavender, Cho was sat there with a blush brighter than Ron's hair. Ron however, looked away as soon as his sister was mentioned.

"_Alrighty then, next we have Vincent. Your dare is to kiss down Neville's happy trail until you get below his belt and give him a good long kiss there, be it on his hip or a certain other place."_ Carl said with mirth in his eyes. Vince look completely elated at this whereas Neville looked the complete opposite as his face slowly turned green. Everyone burst out laughing at this.

Vince and Nev met in the middle of the circle and Vince pushed up Neville's shirt so as to see his happy trail. Vince then lowered his head and placed open-mouthed kissed down from Neville's navel, before pushing his jeans down a little, so that Neville's hip bones were out of their confines. Everyone could now see the top of Neville's small mass of pubic hair. Vince grinned before delving into it, all tongues blazing.

"WOAH! HE SAID BELOW THE BELT NOT ON MY DICK!" Neville squealed as he felt something wet on the upside of his penis at the base. Everyone was shocked into silence. Vince just grinned and continued to 'kiss' Neville below the belt. Wow he must have a long tongue, was the thoughts of every person in the room. "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! You can STOP now Vince!" Neville said shakily.

"Awww, but I'm just getting started!" Vince whined and Neville scooted away back to his seat looking like he had just been violated. At this everyone laughed their arses off. Neville quickly pulled his trousers back to how they were, before Carmen spoke.

"_Well, that was certainly interesting. Next Miss Granger, I do believe it is your turn. Your dare is to, strip yourself of all clothing – you may keep underwear if you wish – lay on your stomach and allow Draco to sit on your butt and give you a sensual massage. He will be as unclothed as you are." _ She spoke and Hermione and Draco both blushed at this. Granted it was what they had both been waiting for but still.

"Well, this is your chance to show us that your not the prude we think you are, Granger." Daphne said smirking her Slytherin smirk.

"To be honest, I think we all just wanna see that fine body of yours." Justin grinned as all heads nodded in agreement.

"Oh you wanna see me strip then?" Hermione asked them innocently. They all nodded. "Alrighty then. Harry, my music if you please?" She said winking at Harry as she stood. Harry grinned back at his sexy best friend and flicked his wand. Sensual music began to play as Hermione started to move her body in ways nobody but Harry thought possible of the bookworm.

She walked into the middle of the circle as the music played, her hips swaying hypnotically to the beat. The zip to her dress was down her front and so as she curved her body she slowly and seductively unzipped her dress, facing Draco as she goes. She was keeping eye contact with him throughout the entire stripping session. As she was wearing killer heals, they really helped her when she bent over at the hips to pick her dress up off the floor. All eyes were on her, some with drool, some just with pure lust, but eyes were on her, both male and female and she loved it. Now she stood there in her matching deep purple underwear, and did a little twirl before lowering herself onto her knees and slowly laying down on the cold hard floor. She then reached up behind her and unclasped her bra.

"Okay, I'm ready Draco." She whispered seductively at him. Everyone was shocked to see that she was wearing a purple lacy thong! "Tell me Draco, are you a boxers or briefs man?" She asked with a small smile. He smirked back at her, as he stood and began to undress from the waist down as his shirt was removed earlier in the game. The other girls were extremely jealous of Hermione in that moment because not only did she have a body to die for, she also was about to have the most gorgeous guy in school give her a massage while being as naked as she is! She looked up at Draco as he shimmied out of his jeans. "Ahhh, briefs. New it." Hermione said to him grinning as he smiled back down at her.

He walked behind her head and slowly felt him sit on her perky round arse.

"You have a very comfortable butt Hermione." He said with a smile as Hermione blushed and the other girls giggled. Right now all of the guys wanted to be Draco.

"Thanks Draco. Now, I want a nice good massage and make it oily. I like to get all slick." She said smirking at her double meaning. Draco coughed to hide his grin but required some Massaging Oils from the room and two appeared. A moisturiser and oil.

Draco leaned over her so he could speak into her ear. To the others it looked like he was just grinding himself on her which made them all wanna trade places. "Do you want moisturising or oil first?" He whispered into Hermione's ear in a husky voice. Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

"Moisturiser first. Oh and Draco, it feels like your happy to see me." She replied and he could tell by the sound of her voice that she was smirking a smirk that would make Salazar Slytherin himself proud.

"I'm _always _happy to see you, Hermione." He smirked back. Hermione smiled serenely. Draco then squirted the moisturiser onto her back and began to rub it in. As soon as that was done, he poured the oil onto her back and began to rub. "Wow, your actually really tense Granger." He murmured as he rubbed her back, trying to ease out the tension in her shoulders. Hermione moaned at the feeling of how this massage was going. Also, as Draco moved his body with him hand movements, he was actually grinding on her bare arse. Well, almost bare, but then again do the string of a thong count?

As Draco's hands moved lower, he shuffled back a little bit, squeezing his crotch in between her thighs making them both gasp at the sudden contact. "I was wrong, you're _very _happy to see me." She grinned but then moaned as he got down to the bottom of her spine and hit a particularly sensitive area. He ginned at this. He continued circling his thumbs as he came up the small bump of her arse and Hermione giggled. "You know Draco, if you wanted to touch my arse, you could've just said so." She grinned as she looked back up at him.

"There, all done." He said moving off her legs and giving her arse a small slap. She gave a little squeak.

"Luna, your right. A little spank does feel nice." Hermione said, looking over to her friend who just grinned cheekily back. "Draco, be a dear a reclasp my bra?" She asked sweetly.

"Nahh, I'd rather you left your bra unclasped." He said smirking at her as she pouted.

"But Draco, I don't want everyone to see my boobs, I mean at least not until the second round!" She said with puppy dog eyes as she stood up with her hands holding her bra in place on her boobs. It was strapless you see. Draco instantly got up and clasped her bra back in place. She grinned at him. "Thanks!" And kissed him on the cheek before flouncing back to her place with her dress in hand.

Everyone was still in awe of what just happened. "Oh and Draco, you have amazing hands." Hermione gushed and he smirked. It was about two minutes before anybody said anything.

"What just happened?!" Ron asked looking bewildered. Everyone laughed at him and the game restarted.

"_Ginny, this is your wildcard. Choose a guy and dare him to do something dirty." _Carmen said, her eyes alight with joy. Ginny grinned at this and her eyes flashed to Harry.

"Oh Harry!" She called and he grinned at her. "I dare you to give me a strip tease and then snog me senseless." She grinned manically as did Harry. Everyone wooped in anticipation. Padma immediately asked for a chair and so Ginny sat in the chair patiently as Blaise started up the music. Justin looked whistfully, wishing he were the one giving Ginny the lapdance, _I could show her a thing or two, but then again I could show any of these girls a thing or two_, he smirked to himself.

As Harry started to strip off, the girls and Vince were yelling in encouragement as he slipped out of his jeans and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Harry was a bit disturbed that Vince was drooling; I mean he could understand the girls grinning like hell but from a guy it's not the same. He grinned when he was just in his boxers. Now he sat comfortably on Ginny's lap and pulled her face up to his, enveloping her in a heated kiss. Ginny's hands went straight to his hair as she moaned when his tongue invaded her mouth. They kept this up until the last note of the song died out, and even then Ron had to pull Harry off his sister. Ron wouldn't – no couldn't – look at either of them for another half hour after that session. They couldn't care less.

"_Alright, I think we just have two more people who haven't been in a dare, so I think you two will go well. Cho your dare is to sit on Blaise's lap topless and let him motor boat you." _ Carl said smirking. Cho blushed bright red before calming herself. Everyone was either exclaiming how lucky Blaise was, or laughing at Cho's misfortune. But it wasn't really a misfortune, Blaise wasn't exactly bad looking. Cho slowly stripped herself of her shirt but kept her bra on. She slowly made her way over to Blaise, who was waiting with a cocky smirk plastered on his face. She sank down onto his lap and instead of motor boating her, he lovingly kissed the top of her breasts. The action had Cho's eyes fluttering at the sensation. Draco and Harry were thinking the same thing; _I wish I could do that to Hermione/Ginny_, respectively. After a minute, Blaise stopped and buttoned up Cho's blouse for her, receiving a small smile and a kiss on the cheek. He grinned as she walked away and he got pats on the back for his show from his friends.

"_This concludes the first round of this game. The next round will be Truths. You have fifteen minutes before the next round begins." _Carmen said quietly.

The group quickly dispersed into the separate friendship groups, with Hermione going over to the refreshments table. That is until a certain Slytherin walked over to a certain Gryffindor.

"Hello sexy." Draco whispered in Hermione's ear. He felt Hermione shiver at the feel of him so close to her and grinned.

"Hello Draco, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked sweetly as she turned around, not realising just how close he was. She gasped at the sudden proximity.

"Well, Hermione I was hoping you'd have a drink with me." He said in his aristocratic voice.

"And why would you want to do that?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. He smiled a real smile before replying.

"Because you look completely ravishing tonight, my dear." He replied tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. Hermione blushed before looking him in the eyes.

"Is that a compliment Mr Malfoy?" She asked, looking up at him through her lashes. He let a small laugh out.

"I do believe it is." He replied. "You really do look beautiful tonight Hermione." He murmured as he looked her in the eyes.

"Then let's hope we get more dares together." She grinned up at him, before pecking his cheek and turning to join her friend's conversation across the room. She plonked down next to Ginny and Luna, but her eyes kept shifting towards Draco who was looking straight back at her. She blushed, sent him a wink before becoming fully immersed in the subject at hand. Which was the best dare so far?!

* * *

**[A/N: Soo, how was it?! Tell me if you thought it was okay, I mean its my first truth or dare fic and I wanted it to be spiced up a little. Hahaha, anyway let me know what you think! Thanks! **


End file.
